1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf accessories and teaching tools. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a new and novel golf training device that controls the motion of a golfer's wrist during a back swing and during a putting motion and prevents cupping.
In order to make proper contact with a golf ball during a full golf swing, a golfer has to control many aspects of his or her body throughout the swing motion and follow through. Proper alignment and body control ensure the ball will be struck correctly and given a desired trajectory down range. Improper swinging motions or body control lead to miss-hits, poor accuracy, and poor range, which can be detrimental to a golfer's score and cause frustration.
One particular motion during a golf swing is the rotation of the golfer's wrists during the backstroke (“wrist cock”) and follow-through during the swing. During a full swing, the golfer generally has his hands on the golf club in a slightly overlapping configuration, where his forward hand is higher on the golf club than his trailing hand. While a majority of the power during the swing is developed by way of the backswing arc and weight shifting, considerably more power is developed if the golfer can cock his or her wrists backward at the top of the swing arc. This causes the club head to travel an additional arc length and generates more energy prior to ball impact.
Along with added power to one's swing, proper wrist control is important for accuracy of the golf swing and influences the club face position during the swing. Improper club face orientation upon impact can cause off-angle strikes, pull swings, and slices. Therefore, controlled wrist movement and proper wrist action during the swing can greatly improve a golfer's game by generated more power and reducing accuracy issues.
Once on the putting green, wrist control comes into play once again during the putting stroke. The putting stroke is a shorter, more controlled movement that is best completed without any wrist movement. Wrist movement, or wrist “breaking”, during the putting back stroke and follow through actually reduces accuracy during the stroke, as the user has less control of the speed and orientation of the putter club face. Therefore, static wrist position is desired in this aspect of the game.
The present invention describes a teaching tool and golfing assistant that is adapted to teach proper wrist control during a full golf swing and a putting stroke. The device is adapted for use during both a full swing and a putting stroke without changes to the device operation. The device attaches around the forearm of the golfer's leading arm, wherefrom a hinged member secures to the upper portion of the golfer's glove by way of the glove strap connection means. The hinged member is adapted to have a single degree of freedom, whereby only radial and ulnar deviation of the wrist is allowed. Based on the connection to the forearm, wrist flexion or extension is resisted. When deployed during a full swing, the golfer wrists are taught to cock in the correct plane to increase power during the back stroke and not to cup the wrists. When deployed during a putting stroke, the user's forward wrist is prevented from “breaking” or flexing backward and forward during the putting motion. In this way, a single device is provided as a full swing and putting stroke teaching tool, whereby the tool can be deployed for practice or during a match, and likewise for beginner golfers and more seasoned players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to wrist training devices and aids for teaching proper wrist movement during a full back swing. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,017 to McDonald, which discloses a golf swing training aid that controls bending of the user's wrist when donned. The device includes a housing that is secured to the forearm of the user and a hand member attached thereto that is adapted to receive the user's palm, fingers, and thumb. A sliding latch in the housing slidably secures a bowed connector element that secures the forearm housing to the hand member. The bowed connector restrains relative movement between the forearm housing the hand member during use. While providing a training aid adapted to control wrist motion, the McDonald device differs in structure elements, operation, and deployment. The present invention contemplates a device that limits wrist rotation to a single plane and functions in conjunction with a common golfing glove.
Another device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,103 to Rilling, which discloses an electrical device for monitoring bodily movement of a golfer during a golf swing, wherein feedback is given to the user by way of an audio speaker signaling means. The device comprises a housing having a moveable element shiftably disposed within the housing, wherein the moveable element includes a magnet portion that is capable of actuating a relay switch to activate the audio speaker. The Rilling device, while providing feedback to the user during a swing, is an electrical device that provides audible feedback. The present invention describes a wrist control teaching device that gives tactile feedback and prevents errand wrist movement (e.g. wrist cupping) during the back stroke, and teaches proper wrist cocking technique.
Similar to the Rilling device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,326 to Cozza, which discloses a forearm mounted wrist position training device that produces and audible beep if the golfer's wrist cups beyond a predefined limit. A housing supported on the forearm of the user supports an extended sensor pad positioned along the outer surface of the golfer's hand. If the pad is depressed and hinges from the housing beyond a given limit, the beep is energized and the user is alerted of excessive wrist cupping during the swing. The present invention contemplates a structure that facilitates correct movement in a given rotational plane, while preventing cupping rotation of the wrist (wrist flexion or extension) during the swing. No electrical features are contemplated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,255 to Bishop discloses a golf aid that is adapted to teach proper control of vertical movement of a golfer's wrist during a down swing such that they assume an appropriate address position just prior to impact. The device comprises a glove having an inelastic tie member connecting the golfer's thumb to the wrist portion over the top of the thumb. During the back swing, the wrist is free to cock, thereby relieving tension on the tie member, whereafter the tie member is tensioned during the down stroke to a proper address position and club face orientation prior to impact. While disclosing a physical aid that assists in proper wrist cocking, the Bishop device structure and method of teaching the wrists differs substantially from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,803 to Jung discloses a wrist fixing band for a golf swing that includes a prop member positioned along the back of the user's hand for preventing cupping movement thereagainst. The prop member is attached to a fixing means positioned around the user's arm, whereby the prop member is pinned thereto. The Jung device resists cupping and is attached to the forearm of a user, however the device fails to contemplate incorporation into an existing golf glove. Securement of the present invention on the top of the user's hand by way of a golf glove strap is paramount for providing feedback to the user when cocking the wrist along the appropriate plane in a backswing. The Jun device fails to prevent wrist flexion and only restricts wrist extension during the swing.
The present invention is designed for use during a full swing and a putting stroke, whereby the user's wrist is constrained to cock in the correct plane and not break during a putting stroke. The device includes a forearm connection strap to the user that supports a first member, a pivoting member that is positioned over the upper surface of the user's hand, and a pinned connection means between the strap first member and pivoting member that constrains movement to rotation within a single plane. The plane is aligned with wrist radial and ulnar deviation only, which is the plane utilized to cock the wrist during a back swing. During a putting stroke, the forward wrist is prevented from “breaking” to ensure proper putting stroke motion. Overall, the wrist constraints are achieved through a connection between the pivoting member and the golf glove.
It is submitted that the present invention is divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing golf training devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.